happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trouble with the Trolley
Trouble with the Trolley is a season 99 episode of HTFF. Plot Daphne is arrived at the supermarket and buy some stuff. She later meets Morton outside and sees Mix pretending walks away from them before Daphne throws a stone into him. Daphne then enters the supermarket with Morton, followed by Mix, who holds the pain behind. The duo distracted by many trolleys inside and planning on something. Daphne is searching for some foods at the food aisle. The duo suddenly appear playing around with the trolley. She shakes her head before she sees Morton crashes the trolley into the fruit aisle and tossing Mix into it, causing she chuckled a bit. Morton tries to pull Mix out and sees Pranky nearby, who put a banana peel that caused Morton to trips over. Morton whispers something to Mix and both of them agree on something with sinister smile. Daphne carries some food packets and searching for a trolley. She also searching for the duo to use their trolley but can't find them anywhere. She later goes to the trolley area but all trolleys are missing, only Smith standing at the counter. She confused by this and later think of something, then decided to search the duo. Pranky is seen happily hiding behind the self, waiting for someone to take the broken trolley, sees Stacy about to take the trolley. Morton then surprises Pranky from behind while Mix put his banana peel, causing he to trips into the broken trolley. The trolley takes Pranky into somewhere with broken wheels, later crashes into Swindler's items. Swindler seems pissed by him and picks up his items back, unaware that he picked up Angie's sphere. The shelf later crushes him from behind meanwhile oblivious Angie just picks up her sphere and walks away. Daphne still searching for the duo and sees injured Pranky. She asks him where're the duo but he passed out before he could answer. Meanwhile, Fizzles is distracted by many sodas on the shelf, unaware that Mix put some oil into her trolley's wheels. Morton then appears and asks her to race with the trolley and Fizzles accepts it. Fizzles' trolley begin to move faster and loses control, causing her to crashes into the shelf with full of sodas. The duo high fives before leave the area. Soffie then appears and sees Fizzles covered by the cans. Fizzles asks her to help her out but Soffie misunderstand it by open the can of soda, causing the whole cans in the area explode. Fizzles is blown to pieces while Soffie's face is impaled by the spewing soda can. Fizzles' braces later decapitates Smith at the counter. Walter walks out the supermarket and sees his truck being surrounded by trolleys, causing him angrily screaming. The duo seem satisfied and high fives until a soda shoot into their trolley. The soda sends their trolley into somewhere. Morton tries to hold it but breaks it's handle. Daphne is seen helping Hatchy to reaches his food and later sees Mix inside the moving trolley, also ran Hatchy over before crashes into Pranky, who just awake. Mix survived the crash but his ear get pulled by Daphne and also pulls him out from the crash. Morton then approaches them, cowardly laughs and gives her another trolley. Hound, as a guard then appears scolds about what the duo did and chase them. Morton anyway put Daphne and Mix into the trolley and ran away from the supermarket. Walter sees them and quickly chases them with his truck while still surrounded by trolleys and decided to tosses them away. Hound get crushed by it meanwhile Walter's truck loses it's control before rolls down the hill, later explodes. Stacy then appears with the trolley, with unopened soda can in it, ends the episode. Moral "Push it to the limit!" Deaths *Swindler is crushed by the shelf. *Fizzles is blown up by can of sodas. *Soffie's face is impaled by soda can. *Smith is decapitated by Fizzles' braces. *Hatchy is ran over by a trolley. *Pranky is sliced into pieces by the trolley. *Hound is crushed by the trolley. *Walter is died in the explosion. Injuries *Mix's head is hit by a stone, later tossed into fruit aisle and crashes. *Pranky is crashes into Swindler's shelf. *Fizzles is hit and covered by multiple cans. Trivia *Paws and Josh are seen inside the supermarket with Stacy. *This marks the debut of Sunny. He is seen at the fruit aisle. *Fizzles' death is similar to Disco Bear's death in Chew Said a Mouthful, but more worse. *Squabbles is planned to features in this episode but canceled due the plot problems. **The Prank Duo's and Daphne's death also planned by decided to keep them alive for some reasons. Category:Season 99 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes